Los Animales
by Kid Victori
Summary: 'Somos Familia, somos Leales, somos Los Animales'. That's their chant, their motto, their shtick. They're a family of misfits and they couldn't want any better. But, now they have a new misfit, and he goes by the name of Superboy. He's not even an animal!
1. Chapter 1

"Polar Bear, Panther, Wolf! Get out of bed, Owl's got a mission for us!" The voice of our oh so gracious leader rang from the meeting room.

I groaned and rolled over to the side, throwing my right arm over my eyes. I think I'll tell you who we are before the leader gets to me. I'm Panther, the black girl in this group of misfits. Me, along with my twins, have created a rag tag team of... well, basically Robin Hoods... to as the legend go us. Steal from the rich and give to the poor.

Now, get this straight, we arent's really twins nor do we look alike. Polar Bear, Wolf, and... Let's call her Unicorn so I don't go mad, aren't really twins. It's just an inside joke that we've had ever since we met each other. We're orphans, so one day, Unicorn decided to bust us out along with Meerkat, Bobo the Streetperforming Monkey, Owl, Cheetah, Dolphin, Cat, Rabbit, Eagle, and Panda. We call each other by those names because those are our favorite animals to turn into. We have three choices, but we leave the other two for emergencies only.

And now Unicorn's banging on Wolf's door. Which means she'll be barging into mine and Polar Bear's room after yelling at Wolf. I still don't understand why never calls us last. We're always going on missions, which makes us want to sleep , Meerkat, and Panda are also part of the missions, but they don't have to train extra. And Cheetah, Eagle, and Rabbit are still too young to be stealing.

And now Unicorn's opened Wolfs' door and they're arguing. I sighed and got out of my bed. It had a red bed sheet, pink blanket, and a blue Digimon comforter. Don't judge me.

I walked over to our closet, picked out my mission clothes, and got dressed. It consisted of a red bandana, black long sleeved tight shirt, black pants with a hole so my tail could be seen, and black gloves. My black hair is completely short, with red highlights in it. The thing is completely spiky, but I have bangs that cover up to my eyebrows.

After I changed into my costume, I wakled into my room and found Polar Bear already dressed in a white short sleeved shirt, white camo pants, white gloves with black fingertips, and her usual black goggles. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, a large piece of hair on her left side covering most of that side of face.

"Ready?" She asked in her usual cheery voice.

I glared at her, but sighed when she kept bouncing and smiling. I then nodded and wakled out of the room, Cub walking behind me. We called Polar Bear Cub or Baby 'cause she usually used that form or acted like a kid.

I love our hangout. Our rooms are on the third floor, where there was a balcony for the floor in front of our doors, letting people acces them only be the ladders or the slide. The balcony was only on the doors side, not being very easily accesed. The slide was swirly, with an opening on the second floor, and the last one on the first floor. The frist floor was the normal floor, having everything a normal family had. The second floor was much like the third, but the balcony sorrounded the whoel house. The second floor was used for the meeting room, training room, library, and study hall.

The first floor was every kids dream, with its' bright colored walls, funky blinds, bean bags, flat screens, video games, and more, the room was a kids heaven. There were bikes, motorcycles, toy cars, toys, paintings, and more of those things you saw with kids, making the house look more unruly. The big kids were usually never there because of training, school, or missions, so this was really the youngsters mess.

I jumped down to the second floor, Cub right behind me. We made our way to the meeting room, and I was starting to feel kinda hungry. It was much like the KND's **(1)** cartoon, only it was painted blue, we weren't living in a tree but a real building, and it wasn't made of random parts. This was all built by Owl and Meerkat. I sat down on the couch next to Meerkat, who was fiddling with his goggles.

Bobo was eating a candy bar, and gave me one. I nodded at him as thanks, then opened it. Wolf, Unicorn, Panda, Cat, and Dolphin all walked in, all of them clad in their costumes. Let me tell you another important fact: Each time we get ready for our missions, our animals ears, tails, and/or horns appear. Poking out of each of our heads were our animal ears. Well, for Unicorn it was a horn from her forehead and the horse ears.

They all sat down around the couch and Owl finally came in. She had tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and wise gray eyes behind hipster glasses. She wore a white shirt with a black and red checkered tie, a gauntlet on her right arm, gray pants, and gray boots. Two wings sprouted from her back, folded into themselves.

"We will be hitting the estate of John Wilains," She started, pressing a button on her gauntlet.

The photo of a fat and squatty man in a suit next to a blonde supermodel, both of them having forced smiles, appeared as a hologram. He was bald, short, and the had the face of a rat. I immediately was okay with the idea of stealing from him.

"He is married to a supermodel; gold digger;" She coughed in, making us laugh. "Wife, by the name of Cindy Wilain Auper, and has a daughter named Angela Wilains." The photo of a girl popped up.

Long curly blonde hair, flawless skin, around our age, and an ego we could feel in here. She would be beautiful if the dress she was wearing didn't look like a tight shirt and if she actually smiled.

"He is the main reason for the poor in Metropolis being really poor. Where Superman can't help, he can, and he decides to use the money for food, his 'girls'," She said in between air quotations. "And saving it in his own, personal safe." She smiled at the last one.

They just make it so easy now a days.

"What's the plan, Owl?" Unicorn asked, slapping Wolf's hand; which was about to poke her; away.

"Panther, Wolf, Cub, and Cheetah will be performing the distraction." She answered, looking at us straight in the eyes, an art that is impossible for me.

Before she continued, Cheetah jumped out of his hiding place and started celebrating. The older kids just stared at him, me included. Owl crossed her arms and glared at him, making the eight year old stop rejoicing.

"Cheetah! What are you doing here?" She scolded, making him look down in shame.

I sighed and got up, then walked over to Owl.

"Why is Cheetah coming with? I don't mind, but... You told us they're too young." I reminded her.

"Simple. He's been bothering me this whole time during missions, he'll be nind a few weeks, and he needs the practice." She answered, looking at me with those wise eyes.

I nodded slowly then walked back to my seat. Cheetah sat in between me and Wolf, head hanging in shame. I chuckled at him while Wolf patted his back.

"As I was going to say before the interruption," She continued, glaring at Cheetah, the looked at the rest of us. "Cub and Cheetah will be in their animal forms, Wolf and Panther will be normal. They will go to the Wilains home, telling about their newest inventions. While they are distracting the three, Meerkat, Bobo, Cat, and Panda will be at the safe. Meerkat will hack into the security system while Bobo is lookout. Unicorn, Panda, and Cat will then take the money, and all four will leave. Then, Wolf, Panther, and the kids will leave, coming back to the base a little after the four, as to not alert the three before hand." She told us the plan in a nut shell.

I smirked evilly at Cheetah, who was rubbing his hands evilly and smirking. The rest of them were also smiling, loving the plan.

"What are we waiting for? This is the easiest job yet." I told them smiling at them evilly.

"Before we go, the chant." Unicorn instructed.

None of us protested, already used to this procedure. We all huddled up and stuck our hands out as if we were some kind of sports team. "Somos familia, somos leales, somos Los Animales."** (2)** We chanted, then threw our arms up.

I love my family and will alway be loyal to them. Always.

**1- if you don't know how it looks, you should be slapped.**

**2- This means "We are family, we are loyal, we are The Animals." Remember that name.**

**Please review if you read. Flame or not, I don't care. Please? I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie via monkey mail.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, if you asked me the good and bad news, and told me to tell you the good first, I would answer with "The job went according to plan. We got all the money we wanted, managed to get a cute boy's phone number, and even if we hit a bump on the road, we got here all right."

But, if you asked for the bad news, you would be surprised. I would answer with, "Well, after we got the kids back inside the bag, me and Wolf took off in our bikes. We rode for a good ten minutes until we had to stop because of a giant crater on the street. One look inside, and out inner Samaritans came out. A boy, older by a year than Wolf at the most, with black hair, and a black shirt with a Superman shield. We didn't care who it was, nor what could happen, so we joined our bikes in the phase of cars and got him inside. That's how we arrived at the HQ."

They boy seemed stable and didn't have any signs of a concussion or much trauma, so that meant he was only unconscious. Even with that, we still took him to Owl, who told us that he had a broken arm and a nasty cut on his side. Me and Owl bandaged those up as well as we could, then left him in my bed after she along with Eagle carried him up. We were now waiting for the boy to wake up, me and Polar Bear sitting in the chairs next to him.

As me and Cub played rock paper scissors, he started stirring. We both watched him, then I sent Cub to go fetch the rest of the family. It seems Cheetah, Rabbit, and Eagle had gotten somewhat attached to him in the few minutes they saw him, and were now waiting for him to wake up. He continued moving lightly while the whole family ran in, sorrounding the bed. When he first opened his eyes, to say the blue surprised me was an understatement.

They were amazingly blue. Like beautifully blue that could make you want to stare inside all day long and never want to leave the sight. Anyway, no more fan girl now. He looked around at all of our faces, seeming to try to figure out where he was and who we were. Then, his eyes showed fright and shock, but who wouldn't? Waking up in a bed that's not your own with people that you don't know sorrounding it? Yeah, that would make anybody react like that.

He opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut off by Unicorn sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Hello, my name is Unicorn. I'm the leader, or mom, of these kids." She told him like it was the most normal thing.

He eyed her hand wearily, but then slowly raised his left hand and shook her right.

"Superboy." He answered.

And that made a gasp leave the kids mouth. They stayed at home alone at times, and they watched the news. Which meant they saw all the superhero stories. To say they were fans of Superboy would be like saying the Himalayas were a sandbox.

"That is so awesome!" Cheetah exclaimed in his little kid voice, making Superboy sharply turn to him. Which made him wince.

"You should be careful, Superdude." I told him, turning his head slowly to look at me. "We found you in a crater, and I'm sure that that wasn't very good for your neck." I told him, smiling from underneath the bandana. "Name's Panther, by the way."

"Line up!" Unicorn announced, making us all turn our attention to her. "From left to right, tell your names, powers, and age." She said.

We all lined up in front of the bed so Superdude could see us, and Cheetah started.

"My name's Cheetah, I can run really fast, and I'm seven, going eight in a week." He said smirking.

"Rabbit. I can jump really high and I got good hearing. Seven." She answered with her arms crossed, looking at him as if analyzing a specimen.

"Eagle, I can fly and got very good eye sight, and I'm seven too." He answered in his up beat, peppy voice.

"Meerkat. I'm good with technology and got good hearing. Not as good as a supers, but good enough." He shrugged. "I'm fifteen."

"Bobo the Monkey, I have flexibility and good agility, I'm also fifteen." He answered smiling at Superdude.

"Panda." She nodded at him. "Strength and I'm fourteen."

"Cat, I have flexibility and agility, and I am also fifteen." She told him, giving him a welcoming smile.

"I'm Dolphin, I can breath underwater, can hear what fish say and can communicate with them. I'm fifteen too." Dolphin told him with a kind smile.

"I'm Owl. I can fly, good eye sight, and I'm not bad with technology. I'm fifteen." Owl answered.

Cub smiled at him while bouncing on the balls of her heels. "I'm Polar Bear, I have strength, and I'm fourteen!" She told him cheerily.

"Wolf. Good hearing and eyesight, good speed." He shrugged. "Sixteen."

"Unicorn, fast, good eyesight, and I'm eighteen." Unicorn added from her first statement.

And I smiled at him at the ending. "And I'm Panther. I'm fast, some good strength, good eyesight, and I'm fifteen." I told him with a kind smile.

After roll call was over, he had a confused look to his face. We all waited for him to speak, and when he did, we started laughing.

"Why do you all have animal names?" He asked innocently.

We laughed and laughed out loud, filling our room with laughter that hadn't been there for a long time. It had been way too long since any of us had had a good laugh. When we finally came off of our laughing high, Superdude looked annoyed and somewhat worried.

"You don't know us?" Meerkat asked, being the first to get serious.

Superdude shook his head, "No, am I _supposed_ to know you?" He asked.

We looked at each other for a while, then I turned to him and nodded. "Well, you are supposed to if you are one of the cities heroes. Hasn't Superman told you about 'Los Animales'?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Well, he told me they are a group of shape shifters, but didn't tell me anything else. Neither did any of the other Leaguers." He answered.

I nodded, then looked at my friends. Owl nodded at me, then she left the room.

"Um, Superdude, you might want to know your injuries." I told him, then sat down on the foot of the bed. "You have a broken right arm and a gash right there." I told him, pointing to where it was.

His eyes widened in surprise, then raised his arm to see the truth. Sure enough, it was bandaged up, but not in a cast. He then got up, wincing slightly to the cut on his side, then lifted his shirt to see it. It was also bandaged, not showing any signs of bleeding. It reached from his rib cage to his left hip.

"Uh, Supermuchacho, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but," Wolf started, sitting right next to me. "How did this happen? Me, Panther, Cheetah, and Cub were returning from a mission when we found you in the middle of the street like this, so we took you in." He told him, Spanish accent coming out.

Superdude gripped his head with his right hand, trying to remember. "I-I don't remember. I... I remember being in Metropolis with Supergirl and Flash and hanging out, but then, nothing." He answered, looking at us with a lost look in his eyes.

"We can worry about that later, Superboy, you have to eat something. None of us know if you're Kryptonian heritage will make you heal faster or not, but if you're like a speedster, you need to eat something to keep your metabolism up." Owl told him, walking in with a steaming plate of homemade chicken soup.

"Aww, I wanted the soup!" Cheetah whined from his place next to Superdude's head.

She glared at him, then handed Wolf the soup. "Cheetah, you know we only make soup when someone is wounded, it's not for people that are fine enough to whine." She scolded.

Wolf and I chuckled at the scene, then Wolf got up and put the tray on the nightstand on Superdude's head. I got up and got some of Cub's pillows and stuffed them under his torso so he could be comfortable to eat the soup. Cub brought in a tray we used for putting the art things and put it on his lap. Wolf put the bowl on the tray and gave the spoon to a bewildered looking Superdude.

"What's wrong, muchacho?" Meerkat asked from his place gripping the door frame.

"I-I... I'm just not used to having so much people caring for me..." He mumbled while looking embarassed.

We all smiled at him. "Come on, Superdude, you shouldn't be feeling embarassed. This is what we do." I told him.

"Yeah, that's what we're all about." Cub continued.

"We find random people on the street, then give them medical attention and smother them in kindness." Wolf finished with a chuckle.

Superdude cracked a smile at the joke, then started eating his soup. We all stayed in the room with him, but gave him his space. When it hit one o'clock in the morning, we had to fight with Eagle, Rabbit, and Cheetah, but they still ended up sleeping in their room after saying bye to Superdude. One by one the oldest left, leaving me, Wolf, Cub, and Unicorn in the room.

When he finished eating his soup, Unicorn took the bowl out of the room, then told us goodnight. We all replied, then we turned back to Superdude. He eyes all three of us wearily, the asked,

"Why do you all do this to complete strangers?"

We all smiled at him, then each other. "It's simple really," Cub started.

"We are this nice and awesome, mostly because," Wolf continued with a smirk.

"We were born and raised in Puerto Rico. Which means we were taught to be nice and helpful to anybody we meet." I finished.

He nodded, understanding what we were saying. I can't believe that we are so comfortable with a hero living in our house. And it's not comfortable with how we act, but with everything. Owl even let us dress comfortably, letting him see what we looked like without any costumes, makeup, or animal parts.

"Well, I think it's about time we leave Superdude." I told him getting up from my chair. "I hope you don't mind, but Cub'll be staying here because it's her room. C'mon Wolf." I told him, walking towards the door. "Cub," I called before I crossed the doorway. "Don't prank him or anything, he's already scarred enough." With that I left the room, Wolf following me.

We walked towards his room, then I threw myself at the couch we had put there. He put a blanket over me, then jumped in his own bed.

"Good night, Pantera." He said in Spanish.

"Buenas Noches, Lobo." I answered, then fell into a deep sleep.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with Wolf snoring, Cheetah curled up on my stomach, and Cubnging on the door. That's weird, Unicorn's the one that wakes us up every day. Anyway, I groaned and got up, Cheetah falling off of me and onto the floor. He fell with a yelp and landed with another one, then stayed down there. I laughed at him, then got up. I grabbed him by the sides and hoisted him up, chuckling at his childishness.

I wrapped his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, my right hand on his back keeping him in place. I walked over to Wolf's dresser, noting my bed head. Now my hair was a little longer, a little of it passing the top of my ears, but it was still short. I took his Spiderman cap, put it on backwards, then walked out of the room. I walked into mine and Cub's room, to find Superboy rubbing his eyes groggily and Cub in front of her mirror, pulling her hair into a ponytail. We were still dressed in our mission clothes, but I couldn't care less.

If Superdude snitched on us, we would just move from city, wait a while, and then continue being Robin Hoods.

"Hello, Superdude. Think you can walked and eat something downstairs?" I asked him.

He looked at me surprised, then seemed to remember what happened. He nodded, and threw the covers off his body. His shirt was tattered and not in good conditions when we found him, so Wolf gave him a green 'Angry Birds' shirt, and Owl had put it on him. His pants were good with a few holes here in there, so we didn't take them off. But we did take off his boots.

He slowly got up, seeming to favor his left foot. I raised an eyebrow at him, and asked if it was broken or something, but he told me it must've been sore because he fell hard on it because of hanging out with sugar hyped Supergirl and Flash. I nodded at him, but still eyed him wearily when he walked stiffly towards us. Cub followed from behind, also eyeing him worriedly.

I walked out of the room, both of them following, then put myself on my back on the slide, and pushed myself forward. I grabbed Cheetah tighter, but still laughed and enjoyed my time in the twists and turns of the slide. When we reached the bottom, I landed on a cushiony bed, chuckling at myself. I got up, Cheetah still clinging to me and stepped to the side to let the others arrive.

Superboy arrived next, a small smile on his face. I helped him up and then we waited for Cub to arrive. We heard a long "WHEEE!" falling from the slide, getting closer to us, and then Cub arrived giggling and being bubbly as always. I smied at her, then hoisted her up. We started walking towards the kitchen, Cub telling Superdude where he was.

"You're still in Metropolis, per sé, but it's a little miles out of the city. You'll be able to leave and all that, we won't be hurt if you leave, but we; me really;" she added in a whisper. "Would really like it if you would at least let yourself heal before leaving." She finished, then we arrived in the kitchen, everybody already there, eating.

All of them had serious looks on their faces, and none of them greeted us like they normally would.

"What happened?" I asked them.

Unicorn looked at me, then pointed at the newspaper in the middle of the island. I picked it up and started reading it out loud.

_"'The Kidnapping of Superboy'_?" I asked. "Yesterday, at about eleven thirty P.M, Superboy was seen hanging out with Supergirl and Flash, when they were attacked by Metallo. They all fought valiantly, but Superboy was the first to fall. He landed right in of 'The Daily Planet', where he was left in the crater he had formed when he landed. At about eleven forty five, two mysterious motorcyclists arrived and stared into the crater." I read, dreading what would come next.

"The girl took off her helmet, showing the hidden face of Panther, one of the members of the group of criminals, 'Los Animales'. The boy took off his helmet, showing the mask that covered half the face of Wolf. They shared some words, then Wolf pressed a button on their bikes and they turned into a form of car. Then, with the help of Polar Bear, who had been inside a bag, they got the superhero in the car and took off." I finished that first paragraph, then continued with the second.

"Los Animales are a group of criminals that started their operations in Gotham City a year ago. They went moving from city to city, hitting each rich family they deemed unworthy of their money and giving their money to the poor of the city. Just recently, they were spotted in New York, causing trouble for Spiderman and S.H.I.E.L.D. And now it seems that they have moved to Metropolis, and are going bigger. Because, just a few minute before they took Superboy, John Wilains called the police, telling them the group had hit them without them even noticing." I finished reading the second paragraph and started reading the third one.

Superboy seemed to have mixed feelings with what he found out, but it's better for him to find out now than further down the road.

"Stop, Panther, you won't like what it says." Unicorn warned me.

"Uni, I don't like it now, the only way I can hate this one even more would be if they started bad mouthing P.R." I told her, then read the last paragrap that the front page held. "These kids are now being more engenious with their schemes.' John Wilains told us at Daily Planet. 'They sent Panther and Wolf to distract me and family along with those two mongrels while more of them stole from our safe. And the only mark they left was that of their logo!' He exclaimed. As much as I would love to think that these kids could be helped, kidnapping a hero, stealing from John Wilains, and giving the money to the poor on the same night just isn't what I would deem safe for kids." I finished. "Written by Clark Kent."

Superboy cringed at the finishing statement and we were all quiet now. I looked at Superboy expecting him to start attacking or something to get us to the police. But he didn't, he didn't do anything. He sighed, seeing me looking at him, then shook his head.

"I know the truth about why you did it. I won't side with the law this time, and only this time. With me just being here one night, I can tell you have good intentions." He told us, making the mood not so gloomy. "I can't promise you you'll be safe from the police, but I can promise you that I will tell the peopled the truth." He told us.

We all smiled at him, then Unicorn pushed four plates towards us. "Eat up, guys. We have a new member to induct." She told us, smiling at Superboy.

He looked shocked at this, making us all laugh. I put a hand on his shoulder, and shook my head at him. "Don't worry, Supery, you won't have to steal or anything, but it's just for you to know you are part of the family and can call whenever you want." I told him.

"That's... That's good to know." He told us, looking kind of embarassed at the moment.

I smiled at him and nodded, then dug into my plate. Bacon, eggs sunny side up, and arepas. If this isn't what perfection tastes like, then I don't want to know how it does. The rest of us kept eating, But Superdude just eyed the plate wearily. After a minute of pushing it around, he finally tasted it, and ended up asking for seconds.

It's good to know that he trust us already. But, that means that it'll be harder to say goodbye when we're sent to jail and he's the one sending us to it.

**Please Review. For Polar Bat(Bear) and Unicorn who both left our little family because they were moved from schools. Please, it'll make their memories live.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Superdude performing his induction by buying a lot of toys and giving them to an orphanage, we all went out to celebrate. Which means that we're going to go to our favorite restaurant, Denny's. We got him to change into some blue jeans, a red hoodie, and black shirt, and to tell us some kind of code name for him. His name while out is Kon.

He still had to wear the cast and the bandages, but they were covered by the jacket, and he wore some dark brown contacts which reassured us that no one that didn't know him as hero would resemble him with Superboy.

We arrived at Denny's, asked for a table for fourteen, then waited as they joined two tables. When our waiter came back, her first button was undone; which wasn't like that before; and she looked nicer and more up beat than before. When we arrived she was doomy and gloomy, but then we walked in; more like Kon and Wolf; and she got skimpy.

We weren't in one of the busiest hours, but there was still loud chatter from the patrons, and the clatter of the plates and utensils, and they were making the kids a little uneasy. They might've been with their powers for the same time as the older kids, but they were still young and weren't used to self control. Me, Cheetah, Rabbit, and Eagle on one side of the first table, then on the one next to us were Kon and Uni. In front of our table were Wolf, Cub, Cat and Dolphin, and on the table next to them were Owl, Meerkat, Bobo, and Panda.

We were still in the process of deciding what to eat when Kon tensed up next to me. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow, but he kept staring straight ahead. I followed his gaze to find the reporter that wrote the article about us, Clark Kent, with blonde teenage girl next to him. I looked back at Kon with a raised eyebrow, but he only shook his head and looked down at his menu, bending his head more than he needed to.

I eyed him again, then turned to the kids to see what they wanted.

"Carlos, Renée, Evangelio, what do you guys want?" I asked them, using our fake civilian names.

Cheetah raised his head and smiled his evil pixie way. I swear, with his black hair cut in a bow, mysterious dark eyes, and button nose, if you put some pointy ears on him and some funny clothes he could be a real elf. Rabbit on the other hand, had long brown hair, hazel eyes, crooked teeth, and also had a button nose. But she was more human than elf.

"I want the one with the banana smile!" Cheetah announced happily.

"I want macaroni!" Rabbit yelled.

"I want the chocolate ones!" Eagle finished.

I chuckled at all of them, then nodded. "Evangelio, you can share with me because I always choose that." I told him, then turned to Kon and Uni. "How about you two, already chose something?" I asked.

Uni nodded, then turned to Kon. We both looked at him expectantly, then he nodded. "What?" I asked him.

He pointed at his menu, showing that he also wanted the chocolate ones. "The chocolate ones?" I asked.

He only nodded. I pursed my lips at his silence, then looked at the man that Kon had looked so scared just seeing him. He was sitting with the girl, but something was off. He had both his hands on his head, passing them through his hair. He looked distressed. I leaned over to Eagle, who was on the other side of Rabbit, leaning over Cheetah and Rabbit, and tapped his shoulder.

"Eagle, try to find out what those two are talking about." I told him, pointing discretely athe the two.

He looked where I was looking, then nodded. I then returned to my normal position, both Rabbit and Cheetah cursing at me. I smacked both of them upside the head.

"Just because you know bad words, it doesn't mean you have to use them. Use those words again and I'll wash your mouths out with soap." I threatened.

"They're talking about someone that's been missing from their family." Eagle infromed me.

I nodded, feeling sympathy for them. I know exactly how that feels.

I then returned to my talk with Wolf, which was about the pro's and con's of having a hero in the know. He did think that Kon was a good addition to our little family, but he also reasoned that the League would be looking for him soon. And the hideout wasn't the best hidden. I told him that we'll take it as it goes, and to not worry, everything will be fine. That's when the woman arrived to take our orders.

I quickly told the orders for me, the kids, and Kon. "Okay, it'll be two orders of chocolate chip pancakes, one of the pancake that has the banana as asmile and strawberries, and one order of macaroni and cheese." I told her.

She nodded, scribling everything down. Then, Uni told her the rest of the order. This was completely normal, when we first started out, me and Uni decided that she would take care of the oldest, and me of the youngest. I was better with kids, and I got violent sometimes when one of the teens weren't listening to me. After Uni was done, the woman left with a wink towards Wolf, who just ignored her. That's my Wolf! Don't fall for the succubus!

Anyway, a few minutes later our food came, and now Kon didn't have anywhere to hide his face behind. I tried to get him to speak, but he only shook his head and dunked his head. In the middle of our meal, I felt like someone was looking at us, and saw that Clark was looking at us. Kon was now starting to squirm, and I looked back at the two. Now, they had multiplied. Four more had joined with them.

A dark haired teen boy, a red haired teenage girl, a dark haired man, and a dark haired woman. Wait, I know the dark haired man. What's Bruce Wayne doing all the way here? Last I heard from him, he was still angry that we managed to steal his Rolls Royce; but we did give him cookies as sorry; and was still being his play boy self.

I felt someone from my left tug my arm, and found Kon tugging at it. I raised my eyebrow, but he only mouthed something. "Pen?" I asked. He nodded crazily. I handed him the black one I always had on me, and he started scribling something down in the napkin. Most of his pancakes were already gone, and so were the rest of ours, so that meant we were close to leavin. He handed me the paper.

_'We have to get out of here. NOW!' _He added with emphasis.

I nodded at him, then signaled to Uni. "Umi, can we get going? I'm not feeling all that well." I lied.

She nodded at me, then signaled the waiter towards us. She asked for her to wrap the left overs up, and a few minutes later we were outside. As we walked towards our van, I felt the feeling of someone looking at us. I turned my head, to find a black man following us. I tugged on Uni's arm, who looked back too. We then started walking faster, but were stopped by Hawkgirl and Green Lantern landing in front of us.

"What is this?" Wolf asked, stepping forward as if to protect us from the heroes.

I looked to our backs, only to see the man had turned into Martian Manhunter and now there were six more heroes. Miss Martian, Nightwing, Supergirl, Batman, Wonder Woman and Superman were now there with him. This is bad. Really bad.

"You are all arrested." Green Lantern answered, his ring seeming to power up.

"Why?" Owl asked in her always calm tone.

"For kidnapping a super hero." Superman answered, with such anger in his voice that made all of us turn to him.

I looked at the group of heroes that were now sorrounding us in a circle, and cursed at myself for letting this happen. "I'm sorry, but we don't know what you're talking about." Uni told them, looking as innocent as can be.

The heroes all glared at her, but the harshest came from the martians. "I can't read her mind." Miss Martian announced.

"Neither can I." Manhunter added.

"You don't need to, we all know the truth. These are 'Los Animales'." Batman spoke up. "Look at the brown haired girl, she looks exactly like Polar Bear, only difference are the ears and the bangs."

Cub's eyes widened in surprise, then glared at the Bat.

"Come quietly so your sentence can be less." Wonder Woman told us, steppping closer to us.

That made me react and I hissed at her, moving the kids behind my back. Heck, all of us moved and made a protective circle around Kon and the kids. I'd rather go to jail than have my kids hurt. She moved back, surprised at my reaction.

"Let the kids go, and we'll talk about it." I told her, my fangs growing.

Great, this is why anger is going to kill me one day. I get angry, my animal instincts go lose, they go lose, my traits start showing. I hissed at the heroes, along with Wolf and Cat.

"Kids, we do not mean any harm, we're just here to get back our Superboy." Nightwing tried to speak.

I turned my glare to him, not believing him at all. You never trust a big shot like him. Never. "As if! You'll take us all in, put the kids in orphanages, and the older ones in asylums most probably! I don't do asylums." I growled out. "Owl!" I asked.

"Got it!" She yelled back.

We then were sorrounded in a cloud of black and red smoke, making it harder for the heroes to see. I dashed towards the nearest one, which just happened to be Wonder Woman. I grabbed her by the shoulders, then flung her towards Nightwing. As the cloud of smoke started to dissipate, you could see that the kids, Kon, Owl, Cat, Dolphin, Meerkat, Panda, and Bobo were gone. Only the founders were left, and that wasn't for very long.

We all ran from the scene, most of the heroes on the floor, turned into our animals, and made a mad dash for home. This meeting was too close for comfort, it will not happen again.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

When we arrived at the base, everyone was already there, sitting in the meeting room. I walked inside, smiled weakly at the kids, then flopped onto the couch, next to Kon.

"We really know how to get ourselves in trouble, don't we?" I asked them sarcastically.

Uni glared at me, standing next to Owl. What's her problem?

"What happened today is unnacceptable!" She started. Great Scott, we're in trouble. She's speaking without cutting up any words. "Panther! You know better than that! You not only jeapordized yourself and the older kids, but also Kon and the kids!" She yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Sure, I know what she means, but these are my instincts! And I'm as hard headed as Bane is Spanish.

"I did what I thought was right!" I yelled back at her.

She just glared back. "Well stop thinking! It only seems to get us in trouble!"

My heart felt like it was being squeezed after those words. The cruelty in them, the meaning... it hurt. My eyes widened at her and my mouth hung open, ready to retort, but I couldn't say anything. Her eyes were also wide in surprise, looking like she regretted it.

"Panther, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" She started apologizing.

"Si es así, por qué me debo quedar aquí?" I yelled at her, switching to Spanish without even recognizing it.

Everyone stared at me in surprise, but I didn't even realize. I got up and stomped over to her, anger evident in my eyes.

"Porque tú eres familia. Yo lo siento, Pantera. Ni yo creo eso." She told me in a soft voice.

I only glared at her, but then nodded. "Yo tambien lo siento. Lo que tú dices es verdad. Si yo no hubiera dejada que mis sentimientos cojieran lo mejor de mi, a lo mejor estubiesemos sin tener que preocuparnos sobra la Liga." I apologized.

She nodded solemnly, then opened her hands in a hug gesture. I walked into the hug, and then was crushed by her pure, unrestricted strength. We hugged for a few seconds, then she let go and we nodded. We both turned to the rest of the team, who looked bored, while Superdude looked like he didn't understand.

"Uh... What just happened?" He asked clueless like.

Me and Uni smiled at his question while the rest laughed. "You don't speak Spanish?" I asked.

He nodded. "I do... It's just that you two spoke too fast. I haven't used it in a while." He admitted, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

We both smiled, then proceeded to explain what we had said. "We just yelled at each other, then made up, then hugged... All in Spanish." I answered cheerily.

He nodded slowly, then his head dropped. I didn't like the feeling of the whole thing, so I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kon?" I asked quietly.

"Everything." He answered quietly. I raised my eyebrow in question, but he didn't even look up at me. "This whole thing. I'm supposed to be a hero, and here I am, interacting with criminals." He raised his head, then moved his hands sporadically signalizing us.

We all stared at him, mixed feelings in our eyes. I, for one, was shocked at him. I understood that he was new to the whole 'criminally active' friends, but I didn't understand why he was reacting like this. He could've stayed while we ran away, but he opted to stay.

"And now, the League most probably thinks you've brainwashed me, or you're brain controlling, or something like that. And now they know how you look like, so that means that you're civillian identities aren't safe!" He exclaimed.

I smiled at him, then sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. "Come on, Kon, you don't have to worry about that. All you need to worry about is healing up, which means you'll be going back to your family faster." I told him.

He looked up at me, blue eyes innocent. "But... what about your civillian lives?" He asked.

Wolf chuckled at this and sat down next to him, then patted his knee. "Kon, you don't have to worry about that. We always have a back up plan. And we never, _ever_, go out as our real civillian school identities. We might use only change hairstyles or something like that, but we never really go out like them." Wolf told him,

"Yeah, that's why we always have a backup plan." Meerkat added happily.

Kon chuckled at him, and right when I was going to say something, there was a sound of an explosion, and the building shook. I quickly jumped out of my seat and pushed the kids under the hologram table. Then, I threw myself under it, and covered the back of my head with both my hands. After the shaking was done, I slowly got up, to find my team all on the floor, doing as we always do in an earthquake.

I ran outside, the kids on my heels, and looked down from the railings to the first floor. As I dreaded, there were people walking inside. I couldn't make them out because it was so dark and I was too exhausted to use my animal senses. I turned to the kids, then whispered that they go get their packs. I then ran through each room, taking all of our packs.

After I picked those up, I ran back to the meeting room, to find them arguing. I was about to yell at them, but then a voice that didn't belong to any of us boomed, "Where the _hell _are those kids!"

My eyes grew wide at the voice, and I slowly turned around to find the kids frozen in front of the door way. I motioned for them to follow us, and we slowly made our way to the window.

"Red Hood! Why did you have to yell! If they didn't know we were here before, they do now!" Another voice yelled.

My blood ran cold at the mention of that name. That bastard owed us money! But before I could go out there and demand my money, I was thrown over someone's shoulder, the bags dropping to the ground. They made a loud 'thump', and all of the noise outside stopped. I glared at the back of Kon's head, but he only picked up the bags and quietly walked to the window.

"This is our new destination," Owl whispered, giving us our GPS disks. "Panther, Kon, you take Cheetah. Me and Wolf'll take Eagle, and Uni and Cub will take Rabbit. Bobo and Meerkat'll go together, and Cat and Dolphin will also. Good luck." She told us, then her wings opened up.

Kon handed them all their backpacks, and the first to leave said their goodbyes. Eagle turned into his eagle form, and Wolf let his traits show. Wolf ears and tails, and his legs turned more hairy and animal like. "Bye, guys." He told us, then hugged me and the other founders, then ran off after the two birds. Cat and Dolphin soon ran afterwards, Bobo and Meerkat following them. Uni, Cub, and Rabbit all said their good byes to us, then jumped out of the building.

I turned to Kon, who just nodded and picked up Cheetah. I smirked at him, then my traits started to be seen. My ears, tail, and legs all changed, along with my eyes. "Try to keep up, Supermuchacho." I mocked then ran at the window, my backpack secured on both my shoulders, and jumped out the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes, I never really did understand Owl's way of thinking. Sure, we always ended up alright in the end, but it's just that it was so random. She had instructed us to go all the way from Kansas to New York. I know that we have the super speed and all that, but it's just that even with those factors, we would be stuck running two days straight, if we took stops. If we didn't we wouldn't even make it.

I mean sure, we already arrived about an hour ago, but it's just that I've never liked the doubt in my mind I got every time we were separated. What if they caught them? What if they were kidnapped? What if one of our turned on their teammate and handed them over to the authorities? I've always hated my hyperactive imagination.

I waited and paced around the warehouse that Owl had directed would be our new home. It was much like the last one, but the second and third floor were connected by stairs, and the third floor was completely around the palce, while the second was only to the right. Apart from that, it was nothing like the old one. It was doomy and gloomy, there was barely any furniture apart from the desks with all of those papers, and the walls and windows all had bullet holes. I think it belonged to some random gangsters that were taken down.

I sighed from my spot sitting next to Kon on the floor, right in the middle of the warehouse, right beneath the skylit. It was nice to see the moon, it brought me some kind of comfort. Cheetah was asleep in mine and Kon's lap, his head and chest on mine, with the rest on Kon's. We were both completely silent, and it had been like that for a long time.

He looked at me, and I looked back. "What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

He sighed, then rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm worried." He answered.

"About what?" I asked.

He looked at me, giving me an 'are you kidding me?' look. I glared at him, and he sighed again. "The league, you friends, and now I'm worried about the heroes here." He answered.

"Which are those heroes?" I asked intrigued.

"You should know a few of them. Spiderman's for sure." He answered.

I nodded at him, a chuckle leaving my lips. "That's the only one apart from SHIELD. And they are easy to beat when you surprise them." I answered.

He gave me a raised brow, then continued listing the heroes. "Vigilante's for sure. He's a small time hero, but he's an expert marksman. Crimson Avenger and Wing are two more. Shining Knight works with Vigilante at times, so he's another one. And STRIPE and Stargirl are two that come here every once in a while." He finished.

I nodded at him, those names giving me memories. Flashes of people went through my names. A man wearing a cowboy hat and bandana. Another one wearing a gold armor. Two dressed in dark clothes, black fedoras and domino masks. And a man dressed in red and white strips, and another one dressed in a blue suit with stars. Who are those men?

Before I could ask him, a door was smashed open, and in came a man dressed like a cowboy. He was soaked completely, so much that his boots squished whenever he walked. He looked around the warehouse, then his eyes widened when he saw us.

"What are you kids doin' here?" He asked, making his way over to us.

I looked at Kon, then at Cheetah, wondering what we should say. "We were caught in the rain here, so we decided to stay a while until our friends arrive." Kon answered for me.

The cowboy nodded, then walked over to us. "Why's it so doggone dark?" He asked, looking around the place.

"Might be 'cause the light's missing." I answered with a chuckle.

He looked at me, and I think he gave me a smile, it was really hard to see in the dark. He then reached for boots, and out pulled a miny flashlight. He clicked it on, then smiled seeing the picture of the two teens with a kid on their laps.

"May Ah sit down with y'all?" He asked.

I looked at Kon, who nodded. "Sure thing, Mr...?" I dragged off, leaving it as a question.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, name's Greg. Greg Saunders." He answered, then walked over and offered his hand.

"Violet." I answered while shaking his hand.

He then turned to Kon, who also took it. "Kon Kent." He answered.

Greg sat down in front of us in Indian form, then looked down at the Cheetah. He had a strong chin, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He had laugh lines, which meant he laughed and smiled a whole lot.

"Wait, aren't you that country star?" Kon asked.

I looked at him surprised, he liked that music?

"Ah am." Greg nodded. "Not many people yer name know that."

Kon nodded, then asked. "Have they been able to solve the kidnapping of your daughter?" He asked curiously.

Greg sighed and shook his head. "No, it's been six years since her dissapearance." He answered with a sad voice.

Kon nodded, then apologized. "I'm sorry, Mr. Saunders. I was hoping that she was found."

Greg only smiled sadly at him, and shook his head. "Yuh shouldn't worry 'bout it. Yuh didn't know." He told them, then his phone rang. He excused himself, got up, and answered it.

He smiled at the news he recieved, then closed the phone. "Kids, would yuh like ta say somewhere warm fer the night?" He asked us.

I looked at Kon, and he looked at me. Then Kon looked back at Greg, then nodded. "We would like it, but could we borrow your phone later to tell our friends were we are?" He asked.

Greg chuckled at him, and nodded. "Sure thing, kid. Now c'mon, our ride's arrived." He told us.

I slowly got up, not wanting to wake up the kid, then Kon gave me Cheetah. He got up after me, then we followed Greg outside to see a dark car in front of the warehouse. Out stepped a dark skinned woman with short hair, a large umbrella over her. She walked over to Greg, then handed it to him. She took out a small one, smiled at us, opened it up, then walked to the driver's side. Greg put the umbrella over us, then walked us towards the car. He opened our door, I got in first with Cheetah on my lap, then came Kon, and Greg closed the door. He opened his door, got in, closed the umbrella, then closed the door. He turned back to us to give us a smile.

"What music do y'all listen to?" He asked us.

"You got any Latin?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, then turned on the radio and put it on a random radio station. The sounds of Don Omar filled the car, singing the parts to 'Pobre Diabla'. Then, we left to go to wherever he was taking us.

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to PauPau730, who is the best friend that I could ask for. She is a true Animal.**

When we got to Greg's house, we found out it was really better than what he had been telling us, and there was a party going on. Turns out he lives pretty close to New York, right in between Pennsylvania and New York in a ranch with a lot of acres. It actually only took us about 3 hours, which we spent snoozing. Greg glared at the woman, who only chuckled nervously while taking a step back.

"It was only supposed to be Justin, Albert, Lee, Pat, Sylvester, Wing, and Ollie, but then Ollie invited more people, who in turn invited more people. I tried to get them out, but I was thrown into your pool before I could do anything." She apologized. "I'm sorry." She finished, then ran into the house before Greg could do anything to her.

He sighed, then turned to me, Kon, and Cheetah, who had awoken on the final fifteen minutes of the trip. "Ah'm sorry kids. Ah had invited a few friends of mine, but it seems a specific varmint invited more people than needed." He apologized.

I nodded at him. "Don't worry about it, Greg. We understand." I reassured him.

He smiled at me, then turned to Kon. "So, will yuh come inside?" He asked.

We both smiled at him, the I walked inside, followed by Kon carrying Cheetah. I was not expecting what I saw inside. Adults grinding on each other, dancing to the dirtiest music ever, with others tumblind around; because that couldn't even count like waddling; drinks in their hands, laughing crazily. There were others that had built a make shift zip-line, throwing themselves out of the window outside to the pool. All of the furniture had been moved aside, only leaving some unfortunate lamps and chairs, to be hurt by the wild people.

At the top of the stairs there was a blonde, with his hands waving wildly in the air, headphones around his neck, and a DJ stand in front of him. I'm guessing that's the man that invited everybody. And that was only the living room. I don't want to even think about what might be going on in other rooms of the house. I looked at Kon, who had a protective hand on Cheetah's back, and was glaring at the people. Man, I'm really short. I only reached the top of his shoulders.

"Ah'm gonna kill him." I heard Greg whisper behind us, then turned to look at him.

His hand was covering his face, and I'm pretty sure he was thinking that he had land, and nobody would miss the blonde man drinking and partying to the max. He sighed, letting the hand drop, then looked at us.

"C'mon. Y'all don't need yer child hood damaged by a bunch of idjits." He told us, putting a hand on mine and Kon's shoulders, then leading us throught the jungle of people.

I was right when I thought that the other rooms could be worse. There were even more drunkyards and, to put it nicely, creepy women, in the halls, doing something that I don't think none of us should see. Greg slapped his hand over mine and Kon's eyes, and me and Kon covered Cheetah's.

"Hey! Why'd you go and do that?" He yelled.

"Shush it, Carlos." I hissed. "None of us should be seeing this." I hissed.

He growled at me, then Greg continued leading us through the house. I don't know why, but we heard some people screaming, but it wasn't a scream filled with pain. Adults really are weird, y'know? Greg walked us out of the house through the back, and to a place where there were adults, but they didn't sound like they were doing anything wrong. Greg moved his hands, then put them on our shoulders. They were in the pool, along with the woman who ran away from Greg.

They were relaxing in the pool, telling jokes and drinking the responsible way, which meant Coca Cola. Greg sighed in relief, while moving us towards the people there. One man was blonde, and he was the only one not in the pool. He was sitting on the edge, his pants rolled up, and he looked like he didn't want to be here. Another blonde was a young girl, sitting next to him. The youngest looking adult was sitting on the pool's stairs, joking with a red headed teenager. Another red head was joking around with the woman, and he looked more like a body builder. And there were two more dark haired men, one looked Chinese, and the other was clearly American, and they were swimming around the pool, joking with the blonde.

"Hey, guys." Greg greeted, making them all turn to us.

Their faces were shocked, most probably taking in our appearance, which wasn't the cleanest, then smiled warmly at us. The blonde stood up and walked over to us, extending a hand to me first.

"My name is Justin, m'lady." He told me, taking my hand and kissing it.

I smiled at him, already loving the accent, and made the kind of bow women did back in the time of Kind Arthur and then. "Hello, my name is Violet." I greeted.

He smiled at me, then shook hands with Kon. "Name's Kon." Kon said, a little weary of the man.

Then, Greg walked us over to the pool, and the four joking around greeted us. "Hey, I'm Roy, this is Sylvester, that's Lee, and the other one's Wing." He told us, pointing at each of them.

We nodded, then the three left came over and greeted us. "Hey, I'm Courtney, that's my step-father, Pat, and the woman is Mari." She told us, then gave each of us a hug.

I hugged her back, Kon looked awkward, and Cheetah kept hugging her so much she ended up carrying him. I smiled at him, then turned back to Greg. He was getting himself a beer, while taking off his boots. He walked up to us, then jumped into the pool, splashing all of us.

"Greg!" Mari yelled, while laughing, losing the seriousness.

He smiled up at her, then started swimming around in his clothes, then leaving his beer on the side of the pool. I sighed at them, then crossed my arms. Courtney and Roy were fussing over Cheetah like parents would, Lee and Wing were trying to catch Greg, Sylvester and Pat were talking about something, Mari was trying to catch up with the trio, and Justin just stood next to me.

"I hope you don't mind this, Justin." I told him, looking up at him.

He looked down at him with a questioning gaze, but didn't do anything else. Man, I am super short. "But adults are really weird." I finished.

He cracked a smile, then nodded in agreement. "Tis true."

I looked at Kon and he also nodded, but didn't say anything. Then Justin nudged on my shoulder, which made me look up at him. "I am guessing you both are sleepy. Would you like to take up a bed on the farm for the night?" He asked.

I looked at Kon, then shrugged. "We don't want to impose." I told him.

"None sense!" Greg yelled from the pool, swimming towards us. "Y'all can take any space y'all want! Mi casa es tu casa!" He yelled, then jumped to the left when Sylvester tried to tackle him.

I smiled at him, then smiled up at Justin. He chuckled, then started walking towards the barn on the left of the pool. I don't know why, but I feel safe with these strangers. It's almost like I- No! I can't think of those times! I don't remember them, and if I do, they will only make my life get worse! I wonder where the rest of the team is.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

When I awoke, there was loud snoring, no pounding music, and I had a little headache forming. There must've been some more partying after I fell asleep, cause that only happens in those ocassions. I cracked my eyes open, only to find myself in a kind of barn. A few seconds later, the memory of yesterday came back to me.

Whoever the man that threw the party was, he really deserved to be hog tied to a post in the middle of the desert, with a necklace of meat, and no form of being able to be free... Where did that come from? Anyway, I threw my feet over the edge of the bed, while throwing off the comforter, then silently jumped from the bed. I was on the top part of the bunk beds, and I didn't want to wake Kon up.

When I looked around, I payed much more attention to my sorroundings than last night. There were bunk beds pushed up against the walls of the barn, where me and Kon had slept. I had taken the top and he the bottom. There were some more bunk beds pushed up against the other walls, in which the rest of the people had slept.

I silently jumped out of my bed after making sure no one was looking. I walked around the barn, which had been turned into a kind of bachelor pad, without the creepy and perverted photos. There was a TV a good twenty feet in front of the door, a sofa and an arm chair turned to it. There was a part of the barn that had been turned into a kind of music booth, where there was a door that led inside.

Somebody on the bed started stirring, and it just so happened to be Kon. He groaned, then got up from the bed. He looked at his sorroundings, and then spotted me. He walked over to me, then asked,

"How do you think the others are?"

I sighed, then crossed my arms. "I-I... I have a bad feeling, and I don't know why." I answered, wrapping them tighter around me.

There waw just a sick feeling in my stomach, and it wouldn't go away. I squeezed it, but it only got worse. Kon's eyes widened at the gesture, then unwrapped my arms from around me.

"You might get some kind of sickness or damage something by squeezing too hard." He informed me, then wrapped his own arms around me. "You shouldn't worry so much."

"I know I shouldn't, but it's just... They're family. I wouldn't be able to survive without them." I told him, looking up at his face.

He nodded, then looked away, as if thinking of something. His arms left my body, then he sat down on the sofa. "I'm pretty sure you're wondering why so many heroes came to 'save' me." He told me.

I looked at him, wondering why he was saying this now. "Yes, I am." I answered, then sat down next to him.

"My girlfriend, Ms. Martian, is pretty over protective of me. And if she's not happy, other people don't notice it, but they're not happy because of her. The faster she gets what she wants, the faster the anger will leave the heroes. So, the many heroes that sorrounded you guys were just trying to make the feeling go away." He told me, and his face shifted into something of sadness. "I'm pretty sure they don't really care about me, but at the anger coming from her."

I looked at him, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Kon. You can't possibly believe that yourself. Didn't you see the look on their faces, which even I noticed?" I asked, making him look at me. "Those guys want you back because they want _you_ back. Not because the martian is making them." I told him.

He smiled at me, and then hugged me. I don't know why, but it felt like the kind of hug that a child would give a mother when they are in doubt of themselves. Then, we heard a thump and then the sing song and taunting voice of Cheetah.

"Kon and Violet, kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a horrible, tragic miscarraige! Then comes blame, then comes despair! Two hearts damaged beyond repair!" He skipped around the couch, moving his arms in the rhythm.

"Violet leaves Kon, taking the three! D-I-V-O-R-C-E!" He finished right in front of us, beaming.

I let go of Kon, glared at him, then said. "Well, at least my love is real. Yours' and Courtney will never survive." I told him, crossing my arms and smirking at him.

He gasped at me, looking scandalized, then glared. "How dare you! Our love will last! You'll see! You'll all see!" He yelled, then ran back into the bed he had shared with Courtney.

I chuckled at him, then looked back at Kon who had a weird look on his face. I shrugged it off, then smiled at him. "Wanna watch some TV?" I asked.

He nodded, then reached up to the coffee table and gave me the control. I pressed the red button that was for power, and waited for it to power up. Once it did, the channel had been left on the news, which was showing something about 'Los Animales'. I gaped at it, then turned up the volume, which was on the lowest setting.

"As you can see here, three members of the gang 'Los Animales' are being taken into custody after a battle with Superman and Supergirl in Metropolis." The man, Jack Ryder, spoke, then the camera showed Unicorn, Cub, and Rabbit. "As we have known for some time, Unicorn and Cub, along with Wolf and Panther, are the leaders of this gang, and they have been taking in kids to brainwash, like Rabbit." He said, showing Rabbit trying to jump out of the handcuffs.

I glared at the image, then Unicorn walked over to Jack, her hands cuffed, with Superman guiding her. "Yes, Unicorn?" Jack asked, looking at the both of them.

She sighed, then looked directly at the camera with his mic in front of her. "I want you all to know something, and get it straight. Rabbit, Cheetah, and Eagle, along with the rest of us, were abused in our orphanage, so we took them with us when we escaped. We gave them the option to go with a kind family in Puerto Rico, but they said they wanted to stay with us. So we let them. Not once have we taken any of them on our mission, and we weren't planning on it until they were thirteen." She said.

Jack nodded at the information, then asked. "Why do you steal from the rich folk?"

She raised an eyebrow at the question, then answered. "Robin Hood, my friends. Robin Hood. They steal from the poor, without even noticing it, so we just take what they owe and give it to the people who deserve it." She answered, then the police chief came and took her away.

I cried as I heard Polar Bear's yells, and Rabbit's pleas. Kon put a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't let him changed the channel. Superman took the microphone from Jack, eyes narrowed at the camera.

"For the rest of the gang of 'Los Animales', let this be a warning. Especiaclly to Panther and Wolf. You took my son from us, and have somehow turned him against us. You better be careful with what you do, because the League is looking for you. And we won't stop until we get Superboy back." He said, then gave the mic back and flew away with Supergirl.

Kon turned off the television then, which started showing someting about a new kind of drug, and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, and then I broke down.

I cried and cried, letting my feelings get the best of me for the first time in years.

"What's goin' on?" A western accent asked, and we turned to find Greg standing there with Cheetah and Courtney.

I looked at Kon, and he nodded. It's better now than after. We might even get a chance to run if we play it smart like.

"Can we talk about it after breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded tentatively, then walked towards the door. "Let's go." He said, keeping the door open for us.

**Review.**


End file.
